1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a plurality of functions in which only a part of functions is generally available, remaining functions being individually made available as optional functions. Also, the present invention relates to a system for managing situations in which optional functions in such electronic apparatus are made available or unavailable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most of electronic apparatuses, not only some basic functions are available but also optional functions are additionally made available as per user's requests.
In most of electronic apparatuses in which optional functions may be made available additionally, it has been customary that basic functions alone are mounted on the electronic apparatus, other apparatus having optional functions mounted thereon being attached to the electronic apparatus (see Cited Patent Reference 1, for example).
[Cited Patent Reference 1]: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-283651 (paragraphs 0015-0017, FIG. 2)